Dark Happiness
by TokehGecko
Summary: Evangelion AU, My first AU, actually. 2nd Chapter is up! Third Impact just made a different impact on humanity than one would expect. Sequel to Payback Time.
1. Default Chapter

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, I don't even know If I'd want it.. But, I think I would, it's all about the Benjamins, ey? 

I always write the Disclaimer when the chapter, or in this case the prologue, is finished. 

My eyes are actually closing… Sorry if this bores you.. Well, on with the story.

Author's Note: Sorry, wait a little longer.. This is a big AU, I just wanted to try this. 

I had this idea in my head, and I just wanted to work it out with the Evangelion Characters. 

The Third Impact is of really good use here. 

Well, after reading that, you should be able to understand that his is an AU. 

A big one at that, I feel. Neway, tell me if I should continue. 

NGE: Dark Happiness.

Prologue

A screech filled the air, swiftly but harsh. Unfortunately, the screech was followed by a scream that seemed to last for minutes, though it was just a four second scream. Sobs followed soon after the scream, from the sobs, you could conclude, it was a young boy. 

The young boy was found inside a cave, purposely hurting himself with the sharp edges of the wall. Like a real masochist he let himself fall hard through another stony spike. His screams showed the boy has suffered long and hard. It seemed the boy was doing it on purpose. The boy was in extreme pain, though he never shed a tear as the blood on his body poured down toward the ground. He simply continued…. Never pausing.. never stopping.. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After The Change, what people called it, most of humanity had somewhat changed, thus the name 'The Change.' Some people were impossibly smart, others were incredibly fast or strong. The Change was, of course, what only few people knew, also called Third Impact. Though not a single human had transformed into, for example, beasts. 

Humanity had tried to develop technology into their lives, but all was in vain. It seemed nothing was with them. It really was a survival of the strongest, fastest and even smartest. Life wasn't safe.. nothing was certain, a person could be attacked, killed, at any time. There was no difference between night and day. Even children and women weren't save alone on the streets, especially if they had some form of food with them. Men were slaughtering each other for water, hunting each other down, to prove they were stronger. Some women and children were exceptionally strong, stronger than adult men. They were avoided and they weren't as aggressive as the men. At least, most of them weren't.

Once in a while, there were really big fights, where two extremely strong persons were matched up against each other. Both couldn't win without killing the other. These fights could sometimes last for more than a day, and villages were sometimes destroyed just because of these kinds of fights. Not many children were born in a year, and most children kill their first victim at a young age, some are even forced to kill their own mother, father or other relative. Some would go as far as to kill even baby's. The world had become ruthless..

But there were also mystifying figures looming around the landscape. It was not often that someone would leave their own village, for they have heard there are true monsters out there. This, of course, being a rumour. But there really were weird persons, who were also very strong. People went missing when they left their village. And villages were guarded by guards well, it would be hard to just charge into a village.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man walked through a completely abandoned wasteland, moving toward a village. His face was completely covered, except for his hair and his left eye, even his mouth was covered. Dark brown hair, and cold dark-blue eyes. His clothes were mostly grey with black shoes, a black belt along the waist and black gloves. He was carrying a few throwing knives on his belt. He looked similar to a ninja, but in a weird kind of way, he also didn't.

With a slow, almost lazy pace he moved on, until he reached the gates of the village. The guards looked suspicious at him and drew their lances. 

The guard on the left of the gate, asked the first question, "What are your intentions in the village ?"

The man looked lazily at the guard, with his left eye, and stated, "I want to find out what happened."

The other guard snorted and pointed his lance at him, "What do you mean, what happened ?"

The man sighed deeply. "I mean what happened here. Where is everybody, where is Tokyo-III ?"

Both guards looked at each other, until the left guard responded, "You mean you don't know ?" He looked at his fellow guard, before turning back to the stranger. "Where have you been?"

The man simply.. didn't move an inch as he stared the two guards down. The left guard continued, putting his lance a little lower, "The Change.. THAT's what happened. You're completely covered in that because you're ugly underneath it all, isn't it ? Well, others changed in different ways."

The other guard continued for him, "Some grew stronger, others grew weaker. We," The guard pointed at himself and the other guard, "Grew a lot stronger."

The man, who had his hands in his pockets, mumbled. "Third Impact…" He shook his head. 'So… is this what I've done? Have I created differences between humans? Strong… weak… Not good..'

"Well, take us on!" The left guard yelled, receiving the man's attention once again.

The man frowned, as he saw both guards in fighting stances in front of him. "I don't understand. Did I offend you? Why should we fight ?" 

"Because we can not let you through! We guard this village and you are not allowed to continue from here on!"  The right guard yelled, trembling from excitement.

"Then, I'll move on to the next village." The man said calmly, almost lazily.

"You won't be allowed to enter a single village! You just look too dangerous!"

The man responded with a "Huh ?!" and continued, "Dangerous ?"

It seemed the right guard had lost his patience, jumped and slammed his lance right through the man with extreme high speed.  

The other guard was puzzled as he saw no one, at the spot where the man was just standing. He only saw the other guard, who just smashed his lance through the ground.

The attacking guard was also confused, "Where is he? He couldn't have dodged that! Where… HE  COULDN'T HAVE DODGED THAT!!"

The other guard shrugged quickly as he looked around. "And yet… he did. This isn't good.."

Both guards scanned the entire area for the man, but found nothing but sand, being carried by the silent wind.

"I don't understand. Why are you attacking me? I'm sorry if I did anything wrong.." 

Both guards' eyes widened as they saw the man, already past the closed gate. Both thought the same thing. 'How the hell did he get past the gate?'

Both guards screamed at the same time as the stranger walked into the village while they were still locked out. "Open the gate NOW!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man moved on, not bothering to look back at the stumbling guards. The sand he put his feet in as he walked was mixed with pieces of iron and glass. The small houses around him didn't have windows, some didn't even have roofs. In the distance he could hear the guards scream to open the gate. The other guard had probably fallen asleep

'Odd, I simply do not know why they attacked me. I didn't do anything wrong.. did I ?'

He started looking in every direction of the village. Not a single person was walking the.. streets.. right now. 

'Such silence, this seems desolate. Yet maybe that's just because it's almost morning. This village seems wrecked too.'  

The man narrowed his eyes at a man, lying with his back against a wall. 

'Tramps?'

The stranger noticed the man lying with his back against the wall was dead. 'Strange village..'

"HEY!! STOP RIGHT THERE!!!"

The man turned around and noted the two guards, running at his direction. Both were enraged and ready to kill him, so it seemed. 'Oh well.. might as well stop them..'

With swift movement, he approached both guards and he punched both in the stomach, silencing them. The guards didn't know what happened as they saw the man appear right in front of them in less than a second. Now they were both out cold.

'That leaves one guard. The one that controls the gate.' The man looked up at a thin tower beside the gate and saw the guard through a narrow hole in the stone wall.

The man grabbed one of his throwing knifes and simply threw it with exact precision, through the hole, splitting the guard's head. Not a single whisper left the guard's mouth.

The man ran, in utter silence and speed, up the stairs, toward the now dead guard. Only to retrieve his throwing knife.

As he came down the stairs, he stood face to face with another man. From the looks of it, it wasn't a guard. And he seemed somewhat strong. 

"Who are you?" The newly arrived stranger asked the man who entered the village without permission.

The man who was completely covered, except for his right eye, answered. "Call me, Ikari Shinji…"

The other man, reacted completely surprised. "A.. A Child?" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today is the day, Nagisa-kun. Ikari-kun has taken his first step."

"I see.. And what of the others ?"

"They've taken their steps a long time ago, they are used to the world as it is now.'

"Shinji-kun…. Do you think he can handle his own doings, Rei ?"

"I do not know. Maybe. They're alive thanks to him, yet they are also condemned thanks to him…"

"I wonder what he has been doing all these years."

"I.. I do too.. He has taken quite long.."

"One might wonder what one can do in five years…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji looked surprised as well, how could he know he had been one of the Children ? "Yes.. I was a Child.."

The other man seemed afraid, but didn't falter. "I once saw a Child fight… He was good, but not something out of the ordinary."

"You.. You've seen another Child?" Shinji asked, his left eye never moving away from the man.

"Yeah… But I can not let you continue on.. You've entered this village while the guards refused entrance. I will knock you down. I believe myself to be better than any Child." He said, spitting the word 'Child' out in disgust.

'If the other Children have the same abilities as I have, this man could be very strong indeed…' Shinji thought. 'But… let's see how he fares against this status first…'

The man, moved, ever so gently, away from where he was standing, and within a second, planned on sweeping Shinji's legs. Shinji merely put his left leg up. "Too slow."

The man, after missing Shinji's leg, stood on his arms and moved his foot hard toward Shinji's head. Shinji put his head a few inched backwards, letting the foot swing by. Shinji already made his decision after shaking his head sadly.

Shinji was disappointed. "You're not strong… But.. you're confident, I'll give you that. But you won't be able to lay so much as a finger on me." Shinji stated and changed the topic. "What did the other Child look like ?"

The man ignored Shinji and started punching at his face. Shinji simply looked through the man's speed and evaded it all. "You can not even touch me, let alone beat me. Give it up."

After less than two minutes, the man stopped trying to hit Shinji. "You're good.. But honestly, the other Child was a lot stronger than me as well." He took a few breaths as he stared at the ground. "I just wanted to see how I would fare against a Child."

Shinji looked at the man, though you couldn't see it from looking at his left eye, he was  curious. "A Child… " Shinji sighed. "It's been so long.. " Shinji paused again. "Where did you see the other Child?"

The man looked straight at Shinji and took his time to answer, "Right here. He was not like you at all."

'Another male Child? How can this be? Toji and Kaoru are both dead.. even Rei is dead.. Only Asuka was alive when the red wave hit.' Shinji's left eye narrowed. "I wonder if she's still alive…"

"Child! Hey! Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm leaving. There simply is nothing here."

With that said, Shinji turned around and went the same way out as he came in. But this time, the gate was open. 

The man he left behind watched him leave. 'I wonder.. Maybe this is a sign.. Why would a Child enter a village?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, so much for a prologue. I'll be writing this story, together with my other stories, but my updating won't be fast, simply because I find myself not having much time lately. Work, school and computering/writing don't get along easily. I'll try to update as fast as I can if you want me to, in the order: Forgive or Forget, Payback Time, To Start Over, Dark Happiness and Forgive or Forget again, and so on and so on, as a circle, you see. Please R&R, I'd like to know what you think of this. 

Fare-thee-well,

TokehGecko


	2. Default Chapter

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE

A/N: Ok, for the ones who've read Payback Time, I understand that you don't see this story as the sequel of Payback Time, I understand the confusion. Therefore, I shall explain what I have in mind. I will show what happened after the end of Payback Time, in this story, as flashbacks. I shall also show, in flashbacks, how it has come to this. My apologies for confusing you.

Sand was parted as feet fumbled their way through it. A restless eye observed its surroundings as it advanced from his current position. Ikari Shinji had matured throughout the years. In his entire life, he had lost his temper numerous times, but the last time he lost it, he caused all this. He had caused many people to die or to lose precious ones. He knew the feeling all too well and could sympathise with them. But now was not the time…

'What's going on? I never expected this many people to still be alive…'

It was true that Shinji had expected an empty planet when he left his own home, his home where he spent the last years, completely alone. After the battle with the Eva Series Lilith mentioned people would return. But as he awoke in this 'new' world he saw only Asuka Langley Sohryu, his martyr. Where he was the Third Child, she was the Second, and she hated him for all the reasons a stranger could think of. It was to no surprise that this made Shinji panic. And being over flooded by memories of Asuka berating him, hurting him, insulting him and many other negative things, wasn't helping him at all. He tried to strangle Asuka…

'I guess I won't be able apologize again, Asuka.'

But he didn't kill her. After the words she spoke, the words that stung him badly, he left. All he would want to remember of Asuka would be the caress she gave him during his strangling. And perhaps even the kiss… even though that was mostly pain for him too..

'No.. not the kiss.. Heh, sadly, I still remember it now.. and many years have passed.. I guess I'm just too stubborn to forget..'

Asuka never called for him as he departed, but he didn't really expect her to do so. From that day on, Shinji would never be seen by anyone else, he would be merely a legend, the saviour of mankind, or so he hoped. For many years, Shinji was alone.. and he quite liked it that way. Until now… The light in the skies has convinced him there was life in this world. He narrowed his eyes… both his eyes, as he stood, observing the skies and saw the explosions throughout the lands again. It seemed a war was going on. But that couldn't be, since there was no life on this planet, or so Shinji thought. So he decided to leave his home…

'And now I find humans everywhere…'

Shinji's ears perked up at the sudden noise that came several feet ahead of him. He narrowed his eye to locate the source of the sound. 

'That's strange… so people are wandering on themselves throughout the land as well?'

Shinji was now looking straight at the man that was about 12 meters ahead of him. It was already night and it was very dark, but Shinji had a very good eye.

'Jeez.. I must have been deep in thoughts to not notice someone so close…'

Shinji sighed as he moved on, but quickly stepped to the side as a knife flew inches besides his face.

"Uh, did I offend you?" Shinji asked as he frowned at the man.

"I see… You're quite skilled… But I've had more opponents that could dodge my first attack.. but there were only few that could avoid my following ones.."

Shinji frowned even more.. "Uh, can't we talk things out? You need food? Water?" Shinji was about to suggest something more as the man suddenly leaped towards him, with a knife in his right hand.

'Hmm, he's fast… not human movement…' Shinji thought before easily approaching the attacking man, dodging the left fist and the knife, and then grabbing the man by his collar. 

"Listen.. You don't have what it takes… Just leave me alone and I shall leave you alone." Shinji suggested. But another attack from the man informed Shinji that he wasn't listening at all. Shinji dodged the speedy fist and rammed his own fist hard in the man's stomach, knocking the man out cold.

Shinji sighed. "Well, at least one thing hasn't changed… People still ignore me…"

**Dark Happiness**

- Chapter 2

Shinji was on the move again after leaving the unconscious man behind. He had briefly wondered why he was attacked by him but had discarded the thought as soon as it came. Now was not the time to wonder about petty things, he had to know how all these people had the chance to come back. Up until now, he hadn't encountered anyone he could reasonably talk with. As he walked on in the middle of the night he noticed it was completely silent. It was also completely dark. But Shinji couldn't care less and moved on.

'I wonder what I will encounter next… Maybe someone I know.. But anyone like that would probably yell at me. Perhaps it is best if I just don't tell the people who I am.'

Shinji began to think about how he got here..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Mother… I guess it's time to taint the city with disdain…"**

Shinji, being Unit-01, moved forward easily. He stood facing the Eva-SERIES 05-13 and glanced sideways, only to notice that Unit-00 and Unit-02 were still standing…

"**Ah, my so-called friends… Should I kill them too? What do you think, mother? Should I see my father as a role-model? And kill all that seems irrelevant?"**

Yui was seated in the entry plug and was wincing at every word that Shinji spoke. "Shinji-kun… You understand, right? You have to destroy the Eva-Series!"

"**You know what? I'm sick and tired of being ordered around… why don't you let me handle this and keep silent!? Oh, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't scream during this…. What should we call it… blood fest?"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Damn… I was so stupid… At least it all worked out in the end..'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Heh… I'm enjoying myself here… what about you, mother?"**

Shinji glanced at his mother in the entry plug, but ignored her weeping.. 

Outside, Evangelion Unit-00 and Unit-02 were watching as Unit-01 was slaying one EVA after the other. But the EVA-Series were healing themselves faster and faster. The battle seemed to be futile as the Eva's just kept getting back up.

But then, all Eva-Series took their weapons in their hands.

"Those are… Lances?!"

Shinji heard Asuka scream. "**Lances, she says? Could those hurt me?**"

"Yes, they can."

"**I don't believe you…"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sudden sound interrupted him from his thoughts. Shinji looked, almost bored, straight ahead. 

'Hmm, maybe I should ask questions now… It's time to clarify certain things.'

Shinji, this time taking the initiative, charged forward. As he hit the stranger, he easily swept by him, making the stranger land on the ground.

'He won't get up that easily after this hit…' Shinji thought.

As Shinji looked at the stranger who was now crouching and slightly coughing. "Ah… you got me good, stranger.."

Shinji narrowed his eye. 'A woman?'

The woman rose from the ground and stood level with Shinji. "You're stronger than me…. I can tell… So.. what do you want to do with me?"

Shinji frowned. "Do with you? I don't want to do anything with you. I… only have a few questions."

The woman frowned at this. "I…. I see… What do you want tot know then?"

Shinji looked blankly at the woman before continuing. "Well, firstly… Recently, I've been seeing explosions throughout the skies. Where are they coming from?"

The woman immediately gaped at Shinji. "Ah. You don't know? Are you an idiot?"

Shinji scratched his head. 'This woman reminds me of Asuka…' Shinji shrugged it off. "Well, would you just answer the question?"

The woman sighed before she began explaining. "Ever heard of NERV? Well, before the Change, Nerv ruled this place. This place was called Tokyo-III, you know."

Shinji nodded, making the woman continue. "Well, after the Change, it seems all people involved with those Angel Wars were above the average power of all power that was given to us. So, it was decided that they ruled over us. Most people of Nerv are very strong. I'm guessing those explosions you saw came from the largest village in the wastelands here. The village called Tokyo-IV. That's where Nerv is."

Shinji nodded. "I see. And where can I find that Village?"

The woman turned serious. "You are strong, I admit.. you hurt me pretty badly with just that one hit. And I'm no push-over.. But to enter in Tokyo-IV is certain death.." The woman stared straight in Shinji's face. "Oh well, why should I care?" The woman pointed directly straight forward. "You were heading the right way.."

"Thank you." 

Shinji left the stranger to herself and started thinking again..

-----------------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Those…. They are Asuka and Rei?"**

"Yes, Shinji-kun…." Yui spoke. 

Shinji/Evangelion Unit-01 charged forward towards one of the Eva SERIES and snatched a Lance. "**So these Lances are powerful, you say?"**

Yui closed her eyes as Shinji began slashing away at his opponents. But than a thought occurred to her. She slowly opened her eyes to see that all Eva SERIES were flying away from Shinji.

'They're going to perform it….' Yui thought.

-------------------------------------------------------- End Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I could read my mother's thoughts… and I know what happened next.. but, it was all so strange.'

Shinji wandered around, slowly getting closer to his destination. During his trek, there was nothing to keep him busy. So he wandered off towards his own thoughts again..

-----------------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Mother… what the hell do they think they're doing?! Let GO OF ME!!"**

Evangelion Unit-01 was hanging in the sky, surrounded by all of the Eva-SERIES.

Yui cringed as Shinji screamed, hate dripping off of his voice. "Uuhh.." Yui started talking as soon as the ringing in her ears stopped. "They're trying to activate Third Impact.."

Yui received silence, and then a soft mumble. "**I see… Tabris showed me this.. and Adam told me about this.. Surely, there must be a way to break this… formation, is it?**"

Yui nodded. "The… this Evangelion will be destroyed… Shinji-kun… if we don't do anything now… you will die and I will be given the choice if Humanity should live or not… But.. You should make the choice, as it was destined to be like that.."

"**What are you talking about? I don't understand anymore. I must make a choice?"**

"Yes. But, before that happens, you must make me be able to fully synchronize with you."

"**Hm,**** and how do I do that?"**

Yui smiled a sad smile. "Give me a hug… like a mother would do to a son…. Let me in, my son… completely trust me.."

A scuff followed. "**Yeah… **May**be **I **should… ** Maybe…** I really should.."**

-------------------------------------------------------- End Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'And that's when we switched part, ey, mother? You granted me these powers.. and the Change.. Third Impact itself, made me even stronger, if that's possible.. But, mother.. I don't get to see you… ever again..'

Shinji sadly smiled.

'I wonder who's still alive… of the people I know.'

Shinji trudged forward, occasionally yawning. As morning came, Shinji could be found asleep, under a leafless tree. It was surprising that he hadn't been attacked in his sleep. Even if he had been attacked, Shinji was a light sleeper and heard every noise around him, even when asleep. 

A yawn indicated his awakening. Shinji stretched his arms as he looked lazily around him with his one eye. 'On the road again…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop right there, young man!!"

"What do you want?"

A man in his late forties was standing right in front of Shinji. Shinji had caught sight of him a long time ago, but didn't see him as a threat and simply ignored his presence. He hadn't really expect the old man to talk to him. 

"You're nearing Tokyo-IV! The guardians at the gates are very strong and will kill you at sight! And even if you are stronger than the guards, there are even more powerful people inside! It would serve you well to turn around now."

Shinji smiled beneath his mask. "Is that so? Well, I'll just take my chances. How far is it?"

The old man frowned, before answering. "You're really close now… the first gates lie beyond that" The man turned straight ahead with his finger. "Mountain.. I really must suggest to you to turn around now.."

Shinji narrowed his eye at the man. "No, I must enter Tokyo-IV. To see what has changed.. what has happened.. and who's still alive…"

The old man sighed, before taking a fighting stance. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you… But I am the first guard.. Tokyo-IV is very well protected. I don't think you can get passed me."

Shinji stared straight at the man. "You're too old. There's no way you can lay a hand on me, old man."

The old man chuckled shortly. "Looks can deceive, young man. But, if you had turned around, I wouldn't have to kill you right now.."

Shinji shook his head. "Fine, show me what you've got.."

The old man vanished from sight, only to appear behind Shinji and tried a roundhouse kick on Shinji's head. Shinji simply vanished as well, also to appear behind the old man and give him a roundhouse kick. But the old man vanished again. This went on for several seconds, until Shinji smiled, blocked the old man's kicked and landed a punch straight on the man's face, punching the man down to the ground.

"I must say, you're pretty fast for an old man. But I hope you can do better than that, since I'm not even trying.." Shinji said.

The old man jumped up and threw three knives at Shinji. Shinji dodged them and dodged the old man's next attack as well, which was an attack with huge stick. The stick made its impact on the ground and Shinji quickly appeared to the old man's side and jabbed him right in the ribs. The old man fell, but Shinji quickly grabbed the old man's left foot, and than he swung his body hard on his left knee. The old man fell down on the ground again.

"You disappoint me.. First you say Tokyo-IV has many guards, strong guards. Than you announce you are the first guard, and from what you've told me, you should be strong as well. But.. you're weak."

The old man coughed up some blood and tried to recover from the knee blow Shinji had given him. "Ugh… you're good, kid.. It seems you'll get passed me after all."

Shinji turned to walk towards Tokyo-IV. 

"Wait…. What's you name?"

Shinji turned around. "It doesn't matter.." And he walked..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop right there!"

Shinji simply continued towards the gate. 'I'm here… this is the first gate.. but I can see the village already.. was the old man lying? Or maybe, he was supposed to represent the first gate?'

"Hey! Alright, you brat! Hey!" The guard turned towards the other guard. "Let's kill this guy!"

'I don't have time for this…' And then Shinji revealed his left eye… 

And the two guards were wasted in less than three seconds.. 

As soon as that happened, though, a bell rung throughout the air, the loud ringing echoed throughout the entire village.

"My apologies.. But I have to find out what happened.." Shinji made the cloth on his head cover his left eye again. And Shinji left the bloody body parts around him and walked through the gate, inside the village. It was still just morning and many people were still asleep, or so it seemed. The bell that was rung had awoken most people and Shinji bet all people were now dieing to see what had happened.

And then Shinji saw dozens of people appear out of nowhere, right in front of his face. Shinji was about to lift the cloth that covered his left eye, until someone screamed.

"Stop!!"

Shinji gazed at the boy who had just spoken up. "I saw what happened after you revealed that other eye of yours.. But it's unnecessarily for all the people here to get killed before you reach someone who can actually fight you in this village. So, I hereby challenge you.. You are an intruder, and I will dispose of you.."

Shinji narrowed his eye at the man. 'He looks kind of…. Familiar..'

"You… who are you?" Shinji asked.

The man tilted his head to the side as he smiled. "Well, all you need to know is.. I'm one of the Children.."

Shinji smiled… 'I see…. He's a Child? And a male on at that.. It's impossible to be Kaoru… So he has to be Toji..'

"You are… Suzuhara Toji?"

The man's eyes widened temporarily, but they narrowed shortly after. "I see you know who I am. Makes no difference, really. You'll die right here.."

Shinji suddenly smiled wickedly as the hatred began to boil inside of him. The old sense of hatred, back when he was still Evangelion Unit-01 swam through his blood. 'Suzuhara… Toji…'

Shinji remembered what Toji did after the Third Angel had attacked Tokyo-III. Toji had hit him twice, full in the face. He had the nerve to actually blame him for the destruction! For his little sister.. But Shinji had never piloted an Eva ever before! He had no training! And he had just talked with his father after not talking with him for years! And after all that, he still was supposed to be saving the world and all humanity? And yet this guy punched him in the face twice for actually saving the world?

Shinji was now fully enraged. 'Time to get really rough… I don't need to reveal my first seal for this.. I can handle this… Child… all fine like this…'

And Shinji vanished, appeared to the left of Toji and vanished again, to appear right in front of him and to vanish again. "Ok, 'Child', you want a fight? I won't hold back! My speed grows with the seconds.. if you want to know…"

Toji's eyes widened slightly. 'This guy's pretty good.. I can barely keep up with his movements.. and it's true what he's saying, his speed really is increasing.. Who is this? I thought Children were supposed to be the strongest.. But he can't be a Child, and I am, so I should be stronger! Maybe he only has a greater speed than I do..'

As Toji caught sight of Shinji, he also sped up and went in for the attack. Toji simply rushed forward and saw where Shinji was going to be in the next second. He planned and giving him the biggest punch ever seen. 'Ooh, I bet Asuka and Rei will even notice the impact my fist will make on this boy's face.. I will surely make the village's ground tremble..'

And the fist did connect with Shinji's face. Real hard. And yeah, the ground trembled from the sheer power that was put into the blow. The people that were watching winced as they could imagine the pain the stranger was feeling.

Toji looked up to see his fist still in Shinji's face. 'What? He's still here?' He frowned as he saw that Shinji was smiling, smiling after such a hard attack! His fist was still in his face, and yet this boy was smiling?

'What the hell?'

Toji retreated his fist and made his arms hang by his side. 

"Is that all you've got, Child?" Shinji chided mockingly. "Than I suggest you take a hike. Because I am much stronger than that."

'Shit.. I put almost all my power in that blow…. And he just shrugged it off!! Who is this guy?!'

Toji's eyes widened as he saw the eyes of the stranger turn from dark blue to dark red. "You see, I am a lot stronger than you think. You just saw the colour of my eyes change, right? That means I've just quadrupled my speed and power. My senses are a lot better. I gained all this, because I carry a secret with me…"

Toji frowned. "Don't underestimate me, man! I haven't shown all I've got either!"

Shinji nodded. "Is that so? I hope for your sake you're not lying."

Toji couldn't dodge the fist that came from his right, because Shinji was still standing right in front of him…. Or so it seemed.. As he flew because of Shinji's blow, he saw there was no Shinji anymore where he last saw him. 'Incredible speed…'

Toji fell hard on the ground and his lip was bleeding a lot. 'Damn.. I think he broke my jaw… no one has ever done that to me!!'

Shinji laughed as he enjoyed seeing blood on Toji's face. "What's wrong, tough guy? Am I too strong for you?" The hatred was growing inside of Shinji by the seconds. 'Why did he have to hit me like that? What happened to his sister couldn't be my fault!!'

Toji easily jumped up. "Fine, I guess you're stronger than I thought.. I guess I'll have to try a little harder.. But don't cry if" Toji couldn't finish the sentence as Shinji had already vanished from his sight. 'Shit, he's on the attack again.. It's my turn to make him feel pain!' Toji thought as he also vanished.

The people that were watching were puzzled as the two were nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them, trembled. Someone had just delivered a blow to the other. The ground trembled again. The buildings shook as the loud bangs were heard. 

And then, both Toji and Shinji appeared again, on the ground. Shinji was still untouched. Toji hadn't been hit either, in this little skirmish. "Mighty impressive, you've managed to block all my attacks.."

Shinji snorted. "And to think, I wasn't even trying."

Toji narrowed his eye. "Don't act so smug, brat!"

Shinji than revealed his left eye. "I admit that you're stronger than I originally thought. But there are no worries…. None at all."

Toji's eyes widened as he saw the black scar that ran through Shinji's left eye. Both Shinji's eyes were now staring straight at Toji, and both his eyes were dark red. 

'Shit… could it really be? Is he really stronger than me? I definitely need Asuka and Rei here…' Toji thought as he watched the angry stranger before him. 'Who is this guy?'

Toji clenched his fist. "Shit! Fine.. I give.. you're stronger than me…"

Shinji smiled beneath his mask. "You give up? You'll pay for what you've done to me, Toji!" 

Toji's eyes widened. 'What.. what did I do to him? I don't even know him… right?'

"I will end your life right here…. Right now.." Shinji yelled.

"No, you won't!"

Shinji glanced at his left to see two girls. 'Those must be… Asuka and Rei… also Children..'

And Shinji grew a lot anger as memories poured inside his mind again..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

A/N: Ok, Shinji seems OOC, right? But if you've read Payback Time, you can possibly understand why Shinji is like this. 

I know I've displayed Shinji as a nice guy in the beginning. But there's still a part of the hatred inside of him from when he was in Evangelion Unit-01. And he has yet to overcome it. Since he hadn't encountered anyone from his past after Third Impact, he couldn't really get over all of it. He was all alone and the hatred kept burning inside of him. At least that's how I'm portraying it in this story. 

But what will happen in the next chapter?! Oh my God?! 

Yeah, I made Shinji uber-strong, but you do remember how strong he was when he was Evangelion Unit-01, right? Well, he is no longer Evangelion Unit-01 now, but he has gained all the power of Evangelion Unit-01, but without all the restraints, without the limits, there are no boundaries. 

Oh, about those seals… If you've read Payback Time, you know what those seals on his body represent.

Oh well, signing off! 


End file.
